Rain
by Sir Shirkin
Summary: When Ichigo finds Grimmjow, heavily injured in the rain near his house, what will he do?  Take him in, or leave the Espada to his fate?  Will they become something more than enemies? Yaoi in future chapters! On hiatus ATM due to influx of schoolwork/ exam


**Author's Note:** This is in a way my first fan fiction attempt… so please be gentle with the flames x3 I do write for a fairly large RP online though, so it shouldn't be _completely_ terrible =^.^= Rated M for future chapters. If I get receive a fair amount of reviews then I may continue :3 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They are property of Tite Kubo. If I owned them there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi 3

**Chapter 1: Found**

_Ichigo's POV_

The pattering of rain sounded almost a whisper outside my window. The soft sounds echoed loudly in the silence of my room and head. A sigh fell from my lips as I sat back in my chair, tapping my pencil absently on the homework I'd been doing. …or at least the homework I'd been trying to do.

Since the rain had started up I couldn't concentrate on the questions written across the pages. Days like this always left this feeling in the pit of my stomach that no medicine stopped. Empty. Chilled. Guilty. …Days like this reminded of _that_ time.

In silence I closed my book, rising from the chair at my desk. There was no way I could finish that homework with the weather as it was.

Yuzu and Karin were out with dad getting groceries for dinner. It had been quiet, so I'd decided to do the homework not due for the next two days while they were gone. The rain had started up shortly after. The dark clouds made the evening seem much later than it was. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I saw it read 5:12.

I approached my window to close the blinds; not wanting to watch the rain any longer than I had to. As I was making to close them something caught my eye from the dark streets below, stilling my hand in the process.

There looked to be something on the ground, just within the reach of the street lamp's light, just a few feet away.

After a moment, whatever it was shifted. My eyes widened. Without a second thought I slipped on my shoes, not caring in the slightest if the rain soaked me as I hurried out of the house.

I blinked when I found myself staring down, not at something, but at _someone_ instead. I tensed when whoever it was released a quite groan, realizing just who it was when they shifted again. That hair. That clothing. …That _face_.

"Grimmjow…"

I looked around, wondering what the Espada was doing in this world- _here_. I contemplated on whether or not I should bring him into the clinic. By the looks of it he was heavily injured judging by how much the rain around him on the side walk was stained with crimson.

I couldn't risk him hurting dad or my sisters, unsure of when they would be returning, and why the Espada was here in the first place. I doubted it was for a fight, judging by his appearance at the moment.

Yuzu had knocked on my door some time earlier. I assumed she'd been there to tell me when they'd be back; though I couldn't remember.

Growling to myself, I knelt to pick up the man, alert for any sign of attack from the Espada. He wasn't one to resort to trickery in battle, or succumb to any mere wound. I felt a twinge of concern for his current state, knowing it had to be serious if he was in such a state. I could get a better look at him once I got him into the clinic.

He still hadn't stirred when I placed him down on the table, merely groaning quietly once more, head falling to the side. I began to remove his once white and black, now crimson soaked over coat and pants.

Gashes and a variety of cutes were at his sides, the worst I was able to see so far on his arm. The blood began to snake its way slowly down the side of his arm, pooling on the table.

He tensed when I made to turn him over, pausing a moment before continuing. I held my breath when I came to witness the large, rip like gash down his back, bleeding more than the other wounds. A small puddle had already formed on the table from the wound. There were many other wounds, though none quite as severe as the one on his back.

I cursed under my breath, moving to get some bandages and gauze from the drawers near the table.

He remained unconscious while I tend to the worst of his wounds, spending a fair amount of time on his back first. He merely groaned or tensed whenever the bandages or my hands, shaking lightly for some reason, brushed against the tender flesh.

By the end of it, most of his torso was covered in bandages and gauze, some areas speckled with faint hints of blood while the wounds took their time closing.

With care not to jostle the other, I'd carefully moved him to my room from the clinic, giving care not to reopen the wound at his back in the process. It'd be trouble if dad and my sisters returned home to find him in the clinic. It'd be worse if he awakened while they were around.

I'd dressed him in a pair of my jogging pants to cover him and provide some warmth before I'd pulled the covers of my bed up to his mid back since he was on his stomach.

I took a moment to watch Grimmjow rest, noting the slightly tensed, yet calm expression on his face. It was the first time I'd seen the man so up close without being in the middle of a fight.

My eyes fell on my clock a moment later, feeling panic course through me when it read 5:48. No doubt the rest of my family would be back soon.

I hurried from my room to the clinic, beginning to clean up swiftly.

Just as I was finishing up the blood from the table, having disposed of the blood soaked bandages, I could hear faint talking from outside.

I turned, looking over the clinic once more before cursing when I noticed I hadn't disposed of the cloth I'd been cleaning up the blood with, in my hands. "Ichigo! We're back!" Yuzu called. I hurriedly tossed the cloth in the trash bin, figuring I'd sneak back down when they were all asleep and get rid of it.

I casually walked out of the clinic, towards the kitchen where dad and Karin were unloading groceries, Yuzu starting up dinner.

"Welcome back." I mused casually, stifling a yawn. I was beginning to feel tired from all the tension. Between the rain and dealing with Grimmjow, I was ready for a nap before dinner.

The three froze when they saw me though, dad and Karin giving me a curious look, while Yuzu looked concerned. "Did something happen, Ichigo?" she asked, frown present on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, I followed their gazes to my shirt, cursing at myself inwardly when I saw it was covered in blood in some spots. Grimmjow's blood.

"It's nothing. Just a nose bleed." I shrugged, watching Karin shake her head. "I fell back while leaning in my chair." I supplied.

"Tch, don't kill yourself." Karin mused, turning to continue unloading food from the bags they'd carried in. "Please be careful Ichigo." Yuzu told me softly. I nodded, moving to head upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Yuzu called me before I made it to the stairs. "All right; I'm going to finish up my homework before dinner." I called back, knowing they wouldn't disturb me while I was working.

When I entered my room I saw that Grimmjow was still in the same position I'd left him in on the bed.

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my orange hair. "Might as well finish what I started..." I muttered to myself. I knew it'd be impossible to concentrate though; tossing my bloodied shirt in the hamper before slipping on another.

The rain had long since stopped, though now I had the object of every dream I had, since the two of us had battled it out, in my room. "Why did you come here?" I thought to myself, far from doing homework as I watched Grimmjow sleep.

**AN:** Like it? Hate it? Please Review! I won't continue without reviews. Yaoi in the future ^^ …not all that far away if you review ;33 Who should be seme/uke? ^^ 3


End file.
